leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants Saves the Day
SpongeBob SquarePants Saves the Day '''is a game based on the Nickelodeon series for LeapFrog Leapster Learning Game Systems. Originally released in 2003, with re-releases in 2005, 2007 and 2011. Characters * SpongeBob * Mr. Krabs * Patrick * Jellyfish * Plankton * Gary * John * Thaddeus (Yellow) * Fish * Oyster * Worm * Lenny (Brown) Plot A refrigerator with a sign falls from a cargo ship and lands in Bikini Bottom. It lures The Krusty Krab customers away to the Chum Bucket, with Mr. Krabs worrying. At SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob sees a commercial for a Kitchen Chemistry Set. SpongeBob orders one when he guets the idea to make an even better secret sauce, and save The Krusty Krab! The Kitchen Chemistry Sauce arrives at SpongeBob's house, and guets started with making secret sauce recipes. Games * '''Musical Garden - (sleep laugh crying) i'm sorry oyster please don't cry (laugh) music makes oyster happy maybe the i make enough music the oyster will be so happy to sing and long then i can scoop up some of that blue oyster juice hit in (cry) great world we their to making oyster thing now lets get something and blue oyster juice thinks of the juice oyster in so sided blue oyser juice to make great in the secret sauce. * Conveyor Chaos '''- ahoy me nigga, this here is me conveyor belt for me sex dungeon, but we gotta keep it on the down low, nigga! * '''Counting Claw - 3 A hurry spongebob look at this are wow thas sponge gee am what is it is the press is smatch the game i'm pord the end to the keys am the theirs of greatest green this in here lets try in we sure spongebob as long as have subsided coin spongebob wants to uses the hand the coins that has more done which hand should be bet use the our pad to choose a head then press the big blue button help spongebob put coins into machine that add up to 25 cent 25 cent (laugh) lets a hundred beging use the arrow to pad move the claw left or right to trap the claw reds the big blue button are wow when underpants in their in here am lets do that again spongebob wants to uses the hand the coins that has more done which hand should be bet help spongebob put coins into machine that add up to 12 cent 12 cent all right lets play to claw games woo hoo are wow orange squid soda this all realling come in well you playing the my chemistry. * Bubble Scrubber '- Scrub my asshole clean nigga! * '''Kitchen Chemistry '- Spongboy me bob! I require methamphetamine to sustain my krabby patty formuler! * 'Kitchen Chemistry (no ingredients) '- We're out of everything!! Search Bikini Bottom to collect ingredients. Ingredients * '''Orange Squid Soda * Yellow Griddle Grease * Blue Oyster Juice * Purple Jellyfish Jelly Category:Leapster Games Category:Leapfrog Leapster